An infrared sensitive videotape pupillometer records the area of both pupils simultaneously. Integrating circuits have been designed to convert the area of the pupil on the videotape to a linear output that can be recorded on a moving strip chart. Data on the pupil response to darkness is being gathered from normal volunteers and patients with ocular and systemic diseases affecting the autonomic innervation of the eye.